


Dream SMP Hybrid Oneshots - Requests Open!

by IceyStars



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream SMP Hybrids, Dream Smp, Fluff, Growing Wings, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to Fly, SBI Oneshots, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wing AU, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyStars/pseuds/IceyStars
Summary: This will mostly be Sleepy Bois + Ranboo/Tubbo or something else... but yeah.I do take requests! Just quite literally ask and I shall attempt to write it! Hybrid AUs only <3
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Ranboo is Growing Wings (Wing AU)

**Author's Note:**

> You can always ask for a particular storyline! It's up to me whether to write it or not, but I'll do my best :)  
> For now: Wing AU cus I'm addicted.

Ranboo sat in the snow outside his home, he had gotten used to it over time, and just sitting outside now was actually refreshing from the warmth of his home. He sighed with content as a snow particle from above landed on his head. Snow was safe, it couldn’t hurt him like water could.

“Hey, Ranboo!” Phil's voice suddenly broke the hybrid boy’s concentration. His head shot up as he was startled and slightly teleported to the side.

“Holy- Hi Phil,” He said carefully, getting up from his place on the ground. He awkwardly stood, taller than the bird hybrid in front of him.

“Hey, bud! Techno and I were wondering if you want to stay with us for the week, a big snowstorm is coming and I don’t know if your shack will be able to keep you warm enough,” Philza gestured to the wooden structure behind him just as a strange itching began on his back. He used his white hand to scratch it and then nodded at Phil.

“I’d be honored! Thank you, I’ll head over now I suppose?”

“Yep!” Phil said, trilling his words a little bit. Ranboo smiled, finding the trill sort of… calming. It brought him back into his past with his mother and father, who were now dead.

Ranboo smirked slightly before teleporting towards the house, leaving a confused Phil behind him. Even if he only teleported like 10 feet, it still managed to confuse the shorter man.

“Hey! You little sneak!” He shouted as he turned around, his grey-ish wings stretching out from his back. He flapped them once and was into the sky. Ranboo giggled playfully and then proceeded to teleport towards the cabin again until he was on the doorstep and Phil was landing right next to him.

Folding his wings against his back, Phil laughed, “Ah- good one. If you couldn’t teleport, I think I would have won, and you got a head start!” He protested.

Ranboo just laughed and then carefully opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside, just as the first flakes of snow from the snowstorm started falling from the clouds above. When he surveyed the inside of the house in front of him, he immediately noticed Techno sitting on the couch, watching him from a distance.

“H-Hey Techno,” He stammered as the piglin/bird hybrid rose from his sitting position.

Techno kept a straight facial expression until he finally smiled as he reached closer to the two people who had just come in. “Hello Ranboo, welcome back Phil,” He greeted before gesturing to the rest of the house, “There’s an extra bedroom in the back for you Ranboo, just make yourself comfortable.”

Ranboo smiled back warmly, “Thank you Techno!” He replied just as another itch came onto a place between his shoulder blades, much more intense than the last time. He reached around, scratching it again, then ignored it, even if it was starting to produce some pain.

The enderman hybrid carefully made himself to the extra bedroom and then laid on the bed. As soon as his back hit the bottom, he hissed out in pain, his jaw involuntarily unhinging. He quickly rose from his place, frantically rubbing at the place between his shoulder blades. Okay. WHAT WAS WRONG.

He brought his jaw back to normal, deciding to just go out and hang out with Phil and Techno. Carefully, he went through, still slightly rubbing at the intense pain going on his back. He spotted Phil and Techno sitting on the couch, their wings slightly spread in a comfortable position. There was still space for him on the side.

He sat down, flinching as his back hurt again. Phil looked up, seeing the pain in the younger’s eyes. “You alright there Ranboo?”

Ranboo rubbed the place hurting constantly but it just  _ wouldn’t  _ go away. He looked over at Phil and just nodded, “Yeah- Yeah… just my back hurting for some stupid reason.”

“Want me to look? I think we have some cream for rashes and such,” Phil offered, looking at the boy with a slight pity in his eye. He hated seeing those younger than him (practically everyone) be in pain, whether emotional or physical.

Ranboo hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly, turning to the side as Phil lifted up his shirt. “Has it ever hurt like this before bud?”

“No? Unless I just don’t remember…”

Phil looked skeptical and then poked Techno for a moment and he looked over and a look of surprise rippled across his features and Phil shared a look with him. “Ranboo, who was your mother? Was she a bird hybrid perhaps? I know your father was an enderman hybrid.”

“Uhh… yeah… she was, how do you know?”

“One more thing to check my suspicions, but this might hurt alright?” Phil warned and Ranboo nodded, preparing for pain. Gently, Phil places his hands on Ranboo’s shoulder blades, following a line and Ranboo lets out a gasp of pain, once again unhinging his jaw. He tensed as Phil pressed down on two particular places and Ranboo just groaned slightly from the intense pain. He let out a slight sigh of relief as Phil removed his hands.

“I don’t want this to come off as a surprise or anything, but it might. Ranboo, your mother was a bird hybrid, right?” Ranboo nodded. “You’re growing wings Ranboo, it's around this age wings start doing that.”

“B-But I thought that my enderman traits overruled that!” He stammered, surprised greatly just as another wave of pain came over his back.

“Apparently not, but don’t worry! Techno and I have gone through it too, and we know how to help if you want it. After this first night, it might just be a small bothersome sore, but it's gonna be intense as the bones break through the skin tonight. It’s going to be okay Ranboo.”

Ranboo just closed his eyes and nodded slightly. “It hurts…” He said in a slightly higher-pitched voice.

“Yeah, I know mate. Techno, can you get some cold-soaked cloths?” The piglin/bird hybrid nodded and then got up as Phil helped Ranboo to the back room. “Lie down on your stomach, and it might be a good idea to take off anything you don’t want torn into when your wings grow in. Do you have an extra baggy shirt I can cut slits for real quickly perhaps?”

Ranboo nodded, pointing to a small bag he brought with him. “There should be a... Ack! Ghast themed one in there.” 

Phil nodded, looking sympathetic as he pulled out the shirt, using a knife he pulled from his pocket to cut slits in.

“I’ll go out so you can change,” He said before leading himself to the door.

-5 hours later-

It was now midnight and Techno and Phil were letting a few soft chirps come out, soothing the new fledging. “Ah!” Techno suddenly said, “There’s the wing!”

-The next morning-

After many hours of intense pain, the initial growth was over, and although sore, he now had about 3-foot wings. Ranboo groaned slightly as he rose off the bed. The one that Techno and Phil left him in once he fell asleep, basically passing out from the intense pain.

He stretched slightly, and then looked at his wings. One was covered with fluffy red down feathers while the other was green, coordinating with his heterochromia eyes. He stretched one of them, surprised to find that it obeyed his will. He moved it around some more, while it was short, and sore, it was still amazing…

Ranboo made his way outside his room and spotted Phil. Ranboo went over with his newfound wings tucked nicely behind his back.

Phil looked up at the boy and smiled, “How are you feeling Ranboo?”

“Best as I can I suppose,” He replied before stretching out his multicolored wings to show Phil. 

Phil smiled and then spoke, “Interesting, your wings reflect your eyes.”

“Yeah…” He said, before carefully sitting down, but not leaning back on his still sore and delicate wings. “How much more do these things have to grow Phil?”

“Oh, probably at least 10 more feet, since you’re young, oh! And here’s Techno! We had something to ask you Ranboo.”

Techno walked in right on cue and sat down on the couch with the other two. “So, Ranboo, since you’re still like a fledgling and we don’t want you to have to self teach yourself everything about being a bird hybrid, we wanted to ask if you want to temporarily join our flock, just to like teach you stuff you know? Flying, your bird brain, and other things like that.”

Surprise rippled across the young teenager’s features and then ever so carefully, he nodded. 

Phil chirped happily, Techno copying it. Ranboo felt a need to do it too, but he didn’t want to be weird or anything and was able to keep it controlled. 

“First step is just growing your wings and letting weird desires just overrule everything so you can learn what your bird side wants.”

“Like endermen?” Ranboo inquired, remembering (something he doesn’t do often) his past. 

“If you have an ender brain, then yes,” Phil said smiling.

He smiled and then nodded. Techno trilled a little, reaching a high note he didn’t think was possible from the deep-voiced monotone individual. Phil followed it with a chirp and then Ranboo held in yet another weird feeling, but he was still struggling.

Phil noticed the new fledgling struggling and then smiled, “You can let it out little bird, it’s alright to chirp.”

Ranboo sighed and then let the chirp go, it was slightly loud, but soft and meaningful as well. Techno smiled warmly, “A good first chirp. Want some food while the snowstorm rolls in Ranboo?”

He nodded, folding his wings behind his back again.

- _ The Next Day _ -

It was the next day and Ranboo was awakening from yet another night of growing his wings. The hybrid looked in a mirror that was on the edge of the room and proceeded to open his wings wide. They were now about 6 feet already… and weren’t going to stop anytime soon. Ranboo sighed heavily before teleporting into the kitchen of the household, startling Phil in the process.

“Jesus Ranboo! Scared me out of my skin!” He exclaimed as he flipped the pancake he was making.

Ranboo simply smiled, “Sorry Phil.”

“It’s alright bud,” He said, “How are your wings?”

Ranboo proceeded to open them a bit to show Phil, a bit of the longer type of feathers had started to grow in. “Ah! You’re starting to get your flight feathers! Your wings look amazing though,” The older man responded, smiling warmly.

Techno walked into the room as Ranboo opened his wings, “Nice wings,” He said, puffing out his own slightly. The piglin hybrid’s pink wings were much longer than the younger boy’s. Near 14 feet if he had to guess. 

Phil laughed at the boy’s actions, “You think his are long? Mine are 2 feet longer.” He smirked and then stretched out his wings as much as he could in the small space. Ranboo stared in awe at the huge wings. 

-3 days later-

Everyone was dying to get outside, after figuring it out that the snowstorm was finally done. Ranboo woke up in the nest, he had decided to sleep there with the other members of the flock. He went to the mirror, finding that his wings were now no longer. They were done growing, finally. No soreness! They were 13 feet each.

He exited the nest after finding that Techno and Phil were already out. They weren’t in the house either. He let out a little chirp, they would hear it. No response. Ranboo glanced outside the cabin and then smiled. He saw Techno and Phil playing around like father and son in the snow outside. He ruffled his feathers slightly, making sure they looked their best. (He had learned how to preen earlier yesterday.) Ranboo made his way outside, feeling a bit of the cold touch his skin, but not by much. 

He looked into the sky before teleporting over to the two other beings in the snow. He appeared right behind Techno, touching his back before going behind Phil, touching him, and then hiding. Both of them turned around in confusion before Ranboo came out laughing hysterically.

“Got you!” He said happily. The two whirled around again to face the double hybrid. Then they too started to laugh. 

Phil wheezed, “I forgot you were even half enderman for a bit! God, you scared me more than even that time I almost died in the void!” Phil had been everywhere, god, end, void, ender city, mountains, nether, you name it and he’s been there.

Techno just laughed, even if it did sound a bit evil. “How are your wings Ranboo?” He asked, noticing them being a bit fluffed out, but he had his in the same manner.

“They’re great! No soreness!” Ranboo said happily. 

Phil and Techno shared a look, “How would you feel about learning how to fly then bud?” Phil asked after a moment of silence.

Ranboo froze on the spot and turned to look at his friends, his unofficial flock members. “A-Are you sure I’m r-ready? I-I mean I don’t know!” He said, remembering his solid fear of heights. He hated heights, if he looks at them, he just freezes.

Techno nodded, “We’re sure little bird, what’s wrong with it?”

Ranboo sighed, closing his eyes slightly, “I’m… I’m afraid of heights…” He murmured.

Phil’s eyes fluttered open a bit more before going back to normal. He lay a comforting hand on Ranboo’s shoulder, “Hey, bud, it’s alright. Once you do it, you’ll never be afraid of heights again, I mean it, even I was afraid of heights before I learned to fly. It’s an unforgiving experience. Of course,  _ Techno  _ decided to just yeet himself before his wings weren’t sore anymore, little stinker.” 

Techno laughed aloud and Ranboo let out a little chuckle. “I-I guess I can try it,” He stated after a bit of hesitation, flexing his wings slightly.

Phil cheered and smiled, “We can go in a bit after breakfast to a tower of some sort, Techno, do you know of any good ones?”

“Yeah, the one that was near the so-called Battle of The Lake is a good one, tall, but not to like the build limit or anything,” He replied, letting his pink wings flare out just a bit.

Ranboo smiled and then nodded.

-A few hours later at the top of the tower-

Ranboo glanced down at the bottom, gulping, “A-Are you sure that this is the way you have to do it? I-I don’t know about this…” He said, nervous as he imagined himself slamming into the ground, even his enderman side wasn’t going to be able to save him from that…

Phil carefully laid his hand on the younger’s shoulder, “Hey, hey it’s alright. We won’t let you like- fall fall, plus your bird instincts will tell you to fly. If you want me to, I can dive down with you, but it’s better if it’s done alone, and I just come after you.” 

Ranboo just sighed out after a moment, letting out a good lot of his stress with it. He flexed his wings once more before nodding, “I’m ready.”

Techno walked up behind him, “Have fun!” Then he pushed the younger off the side of the tower. Ranboo gasped as he was suddenly freefalling. WAS THIS NORMAL?! His wings streaked out behind him as he angled himself to face the ground. It was growing ever closer… Then something clicked. He spread his wings out, forcing the muscles to battle against the wind. When he was about 20 feet off the ground when suddenly he was snapped from free-falling into gliding.

He didn’t dare flap his wings, not yet, maybe later, but he landed on the ground without injury, that was good enough. Techno and Phil landed right after him clapping. “Great work little bird!” Phil said happily and Techno just smiled.

“Want to try real flying now?” Techno inquired after a moment, still having his large wings spread out, but slightly folded.

Ranboo was still in shock from the initial falling, but then just nodded, “Can’t be worse than being pushed off a building with no preparation.”

Phil laughed at that before nodding, “You can try getting off the ground from here, but otherwise we’re gonna push you off the building again.”

Ranboo immediately stood up. Nobody was pushing him off a building again. He spread his wings out and then flapped them. Once, twice, three times and then he finally started to lift off the ground. Phil smiled encouragingly and then flapped into the air with him. Ranboo continued, before changing his position so his wings could flap like a bird’s. He was horizontal in the air now. 

Ever so carefully, he flapped at more of an angle, getting much higher into the air now. Phil chirped happily and Techno soon followed as Ranboo made it into the air. He let out a joyful, triumphant trill into the air as the air flowed past his face. He flapped his wings on a more powerful stroke, going higher into the air. 

“Yes!” He said happily into the air, his initial fear of heights completely gone as he looked at the ground. Phil and Techno came up near the younger male, on either side of him, their wingtips almost touching.

Phil chirped happily against the wind, Techno and Ranboo both copied it. Suddenly, a particular stronger gust of wind offset the new flyer. Phil and Techno were able to handle it just fine, but Ranboo ended up almost falling out of the sky.

Phil chirped to make sure he was alright, and from that moment, he took the headwinds while Techno and Ranboo drafted off of his wake. He had the largest wings after all. The three flew for a bit before suddenly Phil turned to the left, diving to land.

Ranboo didn’t follow, he just stopped flapping and slightly angled his wings to land on the building he was pushed off of. Phil and Techno gazed up at him from the ground. Then Ranboo just yeeted himself off the tower and landed perfectly, laughing.

“I GET TO YEET MYSELF OFF TOWERS NOW!” He sounded genuinely happy for once.

“Yes, you do,” said an unfamiliar voice. Ranboo whirled around and was met with a man dressed in a green hoodie, with a mask that had a simple smiley face on it. He had white wings spread out slightly behind him. He froze and stared. Phil and Techno ran over before Techno took a stand to talk to the strange man.

“Hey Dream, mind not scaring the poor fledgling?” He said, taking a threatening step forward. Phil put a wing around Ranboo who had folded his wings against his back, getting close to the point he just wanted to teleport away.

The strange man who was named Dream started to laugh,  _ wheeze  _ actually. “Hey! I didn’t mean to, no need to get violent, I know I’m a rogue bird, but like-” He cut off as a wheeze took hold of him. “I mean no harm, especially to the fledgling. He just sounded so happy and I wanted to agree with the little bird,” Dream stated.

Ranboo still appeared to be scared of the man. He was a  _ rogue bird?  _ What the heck was that?! Phil stepped forward carefully, “Look, I think we’ll talk to you later Dream, it’s best we rest after our flights today. Ranboo, do you want to walk home or try flying?” He asked, ignoring the other man standing  _ right  _ there.

Dream just laughed, “Alright, but I might pay a visit!” Then he turned around and flew off.

Techno just snorted, a piglin trait of his. “I swear I’ll never trust that guy, how he just appears everywhere he goes.”

Ranboo sighed, before saying, “I’d like to try flying, but can we just go up to the tower? Taking off from the ground was hard last time…”

“Of course little bird, I can understand. Let us know if you need a break in the flight, or if you want to just go along the ground and teleport for a bit,” Phil said, chirping right after.

-4 hours later-

Ranboo landed in a heap on the ground, his wings aching from all the usage of them today. Techno smiled and then looked at Phil for a moment with a look while Ranboo was still getting up.

Phil nodded and then walked over with the piglin bird hybrid to the younger male. “Hey… uh Ranboo. Techno and I have been thinking… we want you to become an official member of the flock if you want it. It’s all up to you and if you just want to go live your life, you can! There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Ranboo faced down the two others and inside, he was exploding with joy inside. “Yes! I’d love to be,” He said happily.

Phil smiled and then opened his arms for a hug to which Ranboo went into and hugged him back. Techno came up from the side and hugged them both. The flock was happy now :)


	2. Techno Wings?! - SBI Family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK LOOK I LOVE WING AUS OKAY?!?!?  
> DONT BLAME ME LOL  
> THERE ARENT ENOUGH WING AUS ON HERE LOL  
> \- Note: i made things up in this, but its a fanfic, so who gives a fuck haH
> 
> Ages: Phil-33 (fucking old person); Techno-16; Wilbur-15; Tommy-11

It was August 26th, a bright summer day for the people in the Sleepy Bois inc, as well as the Dream town. Everyone was happy, well, all except for Technoblade. He had been having excruciating pain for the past week, along with a fair amount of itchiness coming before it. He knew more than half of the town (and world) was hybrid, but he never thought about  _ himself  _ being one. 

Phil sat on the couch besides the oldest adopted son, the two younger siblings near to the side. Techno once again reached to his back to itch his rash. Phil had a slightly concerned look on his face for his boy, it was around that age… He shook himself from those thoughts and instead spread his wings to wrap his boys in a bundle of feathers to cuddle into. His wingspan was around 15 feet, but he never got to show it off, or really fly. There was no reason either. Everything in the town was on the ground and he knew of no other bird hybrids. Even if he  _ did  _ know that his boys might grow wings… because they lived with him.

When people below the age of 16 lived with a bird hybrid, there was like a 25% chance of them being a bird hybrid too, why? There wasn’t any logical reasoning, but of course, everyone demanded but never got anything. Phil sighed with relief as the boys each cuddles near their adoptive father.

Techno on the other hand, still bundled in the feathers was once again going through some intense pain in his back. He sighed and then looked over at Phil. He had lived there for 6 years, 5 with Wilbur, 2 with Tommy, and he trusted the winged hybrid more than anyone else. Sure Dream, Bad, Skeppy, and every other younger person in the town was cool, but he didn’t  _ trust  _ them like he did Phil. He suddenly just spoke up, “Hey Phil, can uhh… you help me grab some itching cream for my back? It just doesn’t stop.”

Phil nodded to his oldest son and stood up, Wilbur and Tommy both whining a bit as the feathery embrace left their clutches. The older man just chuckled before following Techno to the bathroom. “Are you cool with taking off your shirt bud? I just wanna see the rash or whatever.”

Techno nodded, pulling off his shirt, instant relief from the cold air hitting his back, he let out a slight sigh of relief. Phil stayed frozen in place although. He remembered such a feeling… the look of a rash in the mirror as he itched and itched, put on so much cream to stop it, but it never worked. “Techno… do you think you can man through some pain while I try something?”

“Yeah, sure,” The teenager said, desperately wanting the itching and painful soreness to stop.

The avian carefully placed his hands on his son’s back, moving them down towards his shoulder blades lightly, making sure Techno was alright with what he was doing before he landed on his target place. Techno sucked in a breath of air as fire shot through him. Phil pressed down slightly on the skin. Techno made a slight noise from the sudden intense hurt near his shoulder blades, although Phil was in shock, he felt two little nubs of bone where no bone should be on his son’s back. 

When he removed his hands, Techno’s shoulders relaxed slightly, “I’m sorry Techno, let’s go to the living room so I can tell you and your brothers something.”

“What about the itching cream?” He inquired, confused, but also still coming down from the pain he felt not only 15 seconds ago. Phil walked out of the bathroom with a confused Technoblade right behind him.

He sat down on the couch, wings tenser than normal. Techno sat down beside him in his previous place. Wilbur and Tommy noticed the uneasiness of the room and then, Tommy always being  _ that  _ person, he spoke up. “Hey… uh, what’s wrong Phil? Techno?” He asked, looking at them both in turn.

Phil finally sighed, letting his wings relax behind him, but they were much more hidden than usual at home. Normally the man had them flexed out almost to their full length, but now they were tucking into secret places on his back where his wings can hide, the place they go only when they are meeting someone who may not like Bird Hybrids, or some other reason, but it wasn’t often.

“Look… Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, I have to tell you something,” The three boys nodded, Techno once again reaching behind to itch as his back. “As an avian hybrid, and as my family, you should know that you have a chance to be an avian hybrid like me. It’s like a 15 to 25% chance that you grow wings, get instincts of a bird and all that shit I dealt with when I grew up. I wanted to tell you this because… ack, Techno you’re fucking growing wings like me,” He finally burst out.

Techno was frozen in place for a moment in bewilderment, before swallowing once and then smiling warmly. “Phil. I’m happy to be an avian hybrid, they're cool! Like you! It’s like the most awesome hybrid to be Phil!” 

Phil’s expression changed from distraught, shame and hurt to curiosity and joy in a matter of seconds. “Y-You’re sure?”

“Yes!” Techno said confidently, “But how does one… grow wings?”

Phil’s expression dropped again, “Uhh… Wilbur, can you take your brother upstairs?” 

The teen nodded, taking Tommy upstairs. Both of them didn’t say anything, but were clearly a bit confused, yet understood. As soon as they were upstairs Phil explained.

“It always starts with itching, then soreness and stays like that for like 2 weeks or so. There’s nothing you can do to stop it, trust me, I tried. After that, it gets a bit more intense for another week, like you can literally feel like you’re on fire, and then  _ finally  _ the stupid mother fuckers come in one night. Normally takes about 3-4 hours, but I’ll be there for you, even if no one was for me. It’s going to fucking hurt alright? Like hell. But after you have wings, they might grow a bit more for another week, but it’ll mostly be over. You get out of doing any work because I say so, you won’t be able to anyway with the way my wings grew in… and then you get to learn a few more things, but the main event is growing them in that one night. How long have you had the itchiness?” Phil asked, out of breath slightly from all the talking.

“Uhh… like 2 weeks?” Techno said in a questioning tone. “I think they're starting to come to that moment they just  _ hurt. _ ”

“Alright, well, just know I’m here for you. Your wing day should be anytime now I suppose.”

“Wing day?” The 16-year-old questioned.

“Yep! That’s what they call it when you sprout wings! By the way, you’ll be able to hide your wings just like me, in case you were wondering,” Phil said, mind racing over all his thoughts at once. He folded his right wing to hide it as if to demonstrate. 

Techno nodded, “Alright Dad, I guess- okay. I’m still trying to process this, but you’re  _ sure  _ I’m growing wings?”

Phil sighed before nodding, “Why else would there be two suspicious bones in your back  _ exactly  _ where wings would grow from?”

“I- Good point.”

-3 days later-

Techno’s back hurt much more than normal at dinner, his face had pain written all over it. Each of his brothers wanted to help, but they had no idea of what he was going through. He groaned involuntarily before finishing his dinner, going back up to his room. Ever since he had been told he was growing wings, he’d become a lot more self-conscious of the symptoms he was feeling, and this by far was one of the worst days.

Someone knocked on his door while he laid on his belly-side atop his bed. “Techno?” Phil’s voice sounded.

Techno grunted before mustering almost all of his strength to call, “Come in!” The adoptive father stepped in, walking over to his son.

“Is it bad?” Phil asked after settling near the teenager on the bed. Techno just grunted, feeling woozy and not having strength except to feel the  _ intense  _ pain running along his shoulder blades. He felt like he was on literal drugs. Phil’s hand made its way to his head, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “It’ll be alright Techno, I promise it will be over eventually, I know you can survive through it my son.”

Techno just sighed and then tilted his head to look at Phil, “It’s worse now than any other days,” He said finally, his voice a bit more hoarse than usual.

“It might be today Techno,” Phil said in response, his wings coming free to encircle the boy in a feathery embrace. “Do you want anything?”

“Nuh uh,” Techno responded with, taking a short breath of air as a sharp and sudden pain went through his back, “Definitely today.” He groaned.

Two pairs of eyes with bodies attached made their way into the room. Tommy spoke up first, “Is Techno okay?” His soft side coming out.

Wilbur spoke up, “He’s growing his wings right now isn’t he?”

Phil just nodded and took his other wing to encircle his other boys in a hug. “Can you boys help me out by getting some cold soaked cloths? Water too perhaps.”

Techno groaned again involuntarily, “Nah- I’m fine, I promise guys… no need for any of that…” He broke off as another sharp bit of pain tunneled through his being.

Wilbur just chuckled, “Too bad Techno! You don’t get to make the choices.” He grabbed Tommy by his hand and then ran off to fulfill Phil’s requests.

Phil focused back on Techno, “Let me know if you need anything alright?” Techno just raised a hand with a thumbs up before going back to shutting his eyes and tensing his jaws. Phil desperately wanted to help his son, so much, he would go through the pain of growing wings again if it meant he could save Techno from it. He just loved the boy that much, and he didn’t want him to deal with it alone, but the best he could do was just ground him with comfort.

-3 hours later-

Techno suddenly screamed and Phil jumped, looking over at his son, dropping the phone he was looking at and focused all his attention on the individual. A bit of blood could be seen running from his back, a towel below him turning red. Wilbur made his way into the room and Phil just let a few comforting sentences roll off his tongue.

“Techno, Techno… it’s alright bud… your wings just broke through the skin, it’s okay… it’s okay, only like 2 more hours to go at most… the worst part is over,” Phil said in a soft voice, looking at his son’s back where two little nubs had exited the skin.

Techno was breathing heavily as he buried his face into his arms and the blankets on his bed. He just wanted it to  _ stop.  _ His vision went a bit blurry as he faced down the waves of pain being thrown at him. His eyes fell shut as he passed out.

Phil took Techno’s hand, he had passed out, just like Phil had. “It’ll be alright my boy…”

Wilbur and Tommy stared wide eyed at the sight, “Uhh… is he okay to like- pass out and shit?” Wilbur asked.

Phil nodded, “I did it, it’s a pain like none other, imagine this literally breaking through your skin.” He gestured to the two nubs on Techno’s back that were now growing much larger. “It might be for the better so he doesn’t remember it, good thing he’s got us.” 

Tommy smiled and then came closer, giving his adoptive dad a hug. “Yeah, he’s got us! Even if he can’t hear us! Hey, do you think he’d mind if I called him a bitch right now? Yeah? Yeah?! YOU AIN'T NO BIG MAN RIGHT NOW TECHNO!!” He laughed maniacally. Wilbur put a hand over his brother’s mouth, shutting him up, “Yes, I think he would,” He said as if he was tired of everything his brother had done.

-The next day-

Techno’s eyes fluttered open as he groaned. All he remembered from last night was  _ pain. Pain. Pain. Dadza. Brothers.  _ He removed his face from the fabric, bumping into the sleeping Phil beside him. The man jerked awake, “Techno!” He said happily.

The teenager smiled, “Hi dadza.”

“How are you feeling?”

“To be completely honest, something I’m not normally, I feel like absolute shit,” Then he felt feathers on his back, he looked at Phil, not seeing any wings before realizing. He looked at his own back, and on top of his shoulders now were feathery white wings, a different color than Phil’s grey-ish colored ones. “Wow…” He sighed, getting up off his bed, using one of his hands to touch the white feathers.

What was the weirdest part was that he actually  _ felt  _ himself touching it. He put all of his willpower into moving the wing, and it  _ worked!  _ The wing moved in the air, both of them, now open wide, now closed, open, closed, it was so mesmerizing.

“Congratulations Techno, you now have wings,” Phil said, hugging the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a part two such as Phil teaching Techno how to fly, preening, or anything else, let me know! I'm bored, I'll find the time. :D


End file.
